Kim Han
Kim Han (キム・ハン, Kimu Han) is a Korean government medical practitioner, who was labelled as a serial murderer for conducting gruesome autopsies and was thus exiled to Kyokudo. Appearance Han is a man of average height and build with long black hair. He also wears some sort of medical clothing. He lost his right eye due to an unexpected attack from Juu. Personality Han is a calm, smart and cunning man. He feels that the experiments he performs on people are an art and can gain great joy from performing them. Plot Han was first seen spying on Juu a short while after he arrived on the island. He started cooking some pork meat to trick Juu into falling for his traps, and captured him. Even though Juu couldn't understand Han's language, he still introduced himself and told him why he was there. He told Juu that he was overjoyed, since the last time he carved a living man, was a year and 13 days ago and that he will try making him his best art combining the skill he honed over murdering and dissecting of 1007 people. Then he proceeded and stabbed Juu in the left eye. Then he took out his scalpel, talking about how the last man he used it on survived 2 week after peeling his skin and dislocating his limbs. He used the scalpel on Juu's chest, but that only made him even more angry and using brute strength he go free. Then Juu tried to smash Han's head with a rock, but Han was able to dodge. Right after that Juu threw a body towards Han and took out the sword from it, and in the confusion he got behind Han and was able to cut his right eye. After that Han took out a sword and started fighting with Juu. A year later, a pirate crew came to the island and Juu was happy that he finally can leave the island upon seeing the ship. He saw Han in the back and asked him if he attached back his finger that Juu cut off, while Han showed him that he attached it and asked how's his toe, but Juu told him he don't need it. He also told Han that he will be taking the ship to Japan and will demolish those who banished him, but Han had his own plans and told him that he first saw the ship and placed traps and will return to Korea with it and they started to fight again. Han stopped Juu telling him that there must be something valuable on the ship, but they started fighting again for who will take it. The pirates tried to interfere in their fight, but were easily killed by Han and Juu. Then they were attacked by Berry, whom they found to smell quite bad. Berry was fighting both men, but one of his attacks scratched Han, while Juu was able to block it. Juu mocked Han, who only got angry and started fighting Berry alone. Han started stabbing Berry from various directions, without Berry being able to block or dodge his attacks. He eventually unleashed his final attack, that peeled all of Berry's skin and killed him. Han then cut opened him and saw that his organs are already decomposing, and McMahon said that he was only being alive, due to taking from his Roar power. Juu quickly attacked McMahon and cut off his arm, but the arm got attached again, which surprised Juu, while gaining interest of Han. McMahon started attacking both using his power and eventually Juu decided to leave it to Han and go and get the ship and the treasure, but McMahon was able to stop him. Han then protected Juu from McMahon attack and they proceed attacking him, but realized they are at disadvantage at open spaces and headed for the ship. Getting next to the ship, Juu threw Han on it, while Han threw a rope, but cut it on the other end, leaving Juu down with McMahon. Inside the ship, Han found a cell with a girl in it. Looking at her, he commented that he have never seen more beautiful skin and eyes. They talked a little, and once Han understood how old she is, he got even more interested in her and took out his sword, but looking at her face reminded him of someone in the past and was not able to dissect her. They understood something was going on the ship and went on the deck, where they found Juu and McMahon. Han told Juu that she was the treasure and looking at McMahon's reaction, Juu understood that she really was, he also wondered how she tastes. Han threatened McMahon to stop destroying the ship or will kill the girl, but that only angried McMahon, who used his power and was able to take the girl. McMahon tried to offer the girl to Roar, but looking at her, Han again was reminded of someone from his past and jumped to save her. He freed the girl and Juu caught her, Han told him to leave, but Juu returned and protected Han from his blind side. They both started fighting McMahon, moving as one and was able to kill McMahon. While the ship was blown to pieces, Catherine thanked for saving her. Then Han and Juu starting fighting each other all over again, for who to take her: Juu wanting to eat her, while Han to dissect her. Power & Abilities Han is very capable with a sword and can use it with such precision that he can even peel off the skin of his opponent. Overall he seems to have the same level of strength as Juu and during their many fights, both were barely capable of inflicting small damage to each other. Due to fighting with each other so many times for so long, they also know how the other person moves and reacts, so when they fight together against another opponent, they can move as one and to cover their blind sides. Navigation Category:Characters Category:Male